


Shooting Stars

by SugaGutz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Badly Translated Korean, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Korean Characters, Lesbian Sex, Other, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaGutz/pseuds/SugaGutz
Summary: God I haven't written in so long, be kind to my poor old soul dear reader.Hana can never ask for help, especially with something like this...Or...can she?Pretty Gender Neutral First chapter will be using Female pronouns and such in second chapter (Will maybe make male pronoun chapter or fluff story cutting off from this chapter if it is highly wanted)





	Shooting Stars

Being Korea's forefront and practically only defense was stressful, and took a toll on the determined Korean girl everyone could see it and it was painful to watch especially for you.

You were Hana Song's pen pal for almost nine years, you had been with her before her championships, before she started racing hoverbikes or even before she got her first sponsorship, you were always a calm text on the glowing screen of her holo-vid when she felt down or when she was overjoyed, of course you were absolutely shocked to find out what happened to her when a surprise attack hit.

She was reckless, You knew that.

She was fearless, You accepted that.

She was stubborn, You wish she wasn't that. 

You had been planning a surprise trip to visit her on her Meka base for three months now weirdly sliding into her teammates dms to set up a time, to see how and if she could she get there, It was an extremely exhausting series of events but it was all extremely worth it when you landed in Busan and finally got to meet the Meka team, it was a short greetings before you were rushed off while paparazzi swarmed the train station trying to see what in gods name has brought almost all the Meka team away from the floating base and into the city. 

You'd never been more overwhelmed in your life, you were really going to meet her.

You were gonna be in the same room with the girl you had fallen in love with slowly and agonizingly over the past nine years.

It felt like all a blur, from the time you stepped into the car, to the hover-jet and then onto the base itself everything felt light and airy like you were on cloud nine for the first time in forever! 

What would you call her? D.va, Hana or Hana Song? You were getting nervous now, your hands were shaking and you couldn't even pin point the time of when you started sweating but here you were wiping your hand every couple of seconds while being guided around on a mini tour of the base, it wasn't as big as you thought it was but it was still amazing seeing everything Hana had described in real life when all you had was a quite bad description of everything and a few public press photos of the inner sanctums but nothing in the world could compare to when you were ushered into the living quarters of all the Meka units, the huge screen with the paused game, all the color coded rooms for the pilots or when the pink door opened and there she was. 

A messy bun, Big black meka design jacket with baggy black pants, a tired expression on her face that was only backed up with a loud yawn 

"난 너무 피곤 해요." The Korean barely came out as a mumble from the girl that had surprisingly not noticed the gaggle of teens crowded around you 

"토끼." One of the voices mumbled behind you, it sounded male...but you couldn't exactly tell because you were all too focused on the dark brown haired girl who was now made very aware of your presence. 

"이 사람 누구야?"

Oh. Right, she had no idea what you looked like anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> 난 너무 피곤 해요. = I'm so tired.   
> 토끼. = Bunny/Rabbit.  
> 이 사람 누구야? = Who is this person? 
> 
> Reader as basic understanding of Korean in this lmao!
> 
> Smut in next chapter i promise (I might make a male version of this? tell me in comments if i should!)


End file.
